The Witch's Welcome
by wheresmyluce
Summary: Femslash. Madison/Zoe. A lost scene between the 1st and 2nd episodes of Coven. Lots of spoilers for those 2 eps. Madison's messed up after the events of the frat party. Zoe's messed up after her trip to the hospital. Throw in a bottle of Patron and this is the Witch's Welcome. ZoMad pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Crimes for putting this crazy thought in my head. It's all your fault. :)

I'm a Joanie Come Lately to American Horror Story. Just discovered it this year because of Kathy Bates and Angela Basset. Who wouldn't want to watch those two on screen? Then I fell in love with everyone. Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Nan, Fiona, Cordelia, Misty, Myrtle and the whole gang. They are all brilliant actresses playing amazing characters. The show is so freakishly awesome. :) None of them belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little while. :)

Spoilers for the first 2 eps.

This is a recap through Zoe's eyes. Then a deleted/extended AU scene that could have occurred between the end of ep 1 after Zoe kills the guy in the hospital and the next morning in ep 2 when the foxy Miss Foxx knocks on Madison's door and finds Madison wearing only a bra and panties.

Femslash ahead. Retreat now if it's not your cup of tea.

* * *

I blame Nan. Nan the clairvoyant. It's entirely her fault. She kept her own secrets but had no trouble at all spilling mine.

It was all so surreal. Charlie and I had been dating for just about six months. He said he loved me and all sorts of wonderful things happened inside me. It was like I started to float. All my fears and doubts were sucked out instantly. I felt weightless. I was finally in a burden free zone. I loved him too. He was THE ONE.

Only he wasn't. At least I sure hope not since he hemorrhaged all over me and my bed shortly after that. Then my mom gave me the news about my true heritage. My boyfriend died because I'm cursed. Some girls inherit pretty eyes and million dollar smiles from their family gene pool. Not me. I get a poisonous vagina from my grandmother the witch. Next time I'll take a gift card, please.

After being kidnapped by some characters who looked like they belonged in the Rocky Horror Picture Show I was dumped at the witches equivalent of the X-Mansion. Only there were no cute guys like Wolverine and Cyclops running around in leather. This was all girls. Crazy girls. Girls who thought it was fun to wear scary masks and threaten to cut my heart out as a demon sacrifice. Good times.

One of the girls included the actress, Madison Montgomery. Five' five" with green eyes and a big mouth. A mouth that loved to tease and taunt. Just seconds ago she'd been harassing the tongueless butler.

Then those jade eyes landed on me. "New Girl, what are you in for?"

"Her boyfriend." Nan answered for me.

Madison didn't recoil. Instead she looked at me with a mix of skepticism and a sort of newfound respect. "Did you kill him?"

"No. It was an accident." I tried to mitigate it but it was the truth. Thanks again for the shitty gift, grandma.

"It was an accident, Zoe." Nan agreed with me. "And you will find love again. A strange and unexpected... love."

There it was. The bombshell. It could be I wasn't cursed. Maybe there was hope for me yet. I just had to be open to a strange and unexpected love.

88888888

Just a couple hours later I was alone with Madison. We were both wearing impossibly short, curve hugging dresses. Both belonged to her. She said my clothes made me look like Wednesday from the Addams Family.

The dress we compromised on for me was all black. Madison said it was simple. Just like me. She'd been taking jabs at me practically since we met. I don't know why I was putting up with it. Other than the fact that I'd just found out no one would ever want to be with me again because the split between my legs was a Venus Penis Trap. So, any attention, even Madison's cut downs was better than being surrounded with only me, myself, and I.

Madison's second skin dress was accented in gold and glitzy. She strutted in and all eyes were on her. I was lost in her shadow. That suited me fine. I never wanted the spotlight. If I hadn't been saddled with the praying mantis curse I'd have been been content to stay in my hometown forever. I had no desire to travel or make my mark on the world. I wanted to do what I was supposed to do. Find a guy, get married, have two kids, a dog, a mortgage, and all that.

The throbbing dance beat ended just as Madison ditched me. A slow, grinding song replaced the thumping. The lights flashed. My eyes flitted in every direction looking in vain for a place to get away. My safe haven came in the form of a six foot tall blond with dark brown eyes and a killer smile. I thought he was a rich jock at first. Turned out he was only a frat boy courtesy of a scholarship. Never judge a book by it's cover. When will I learn?

Kyle's great looks and charm were just what I needed to get me past my anxiety about being dressed like a hooker and on display at a fraternity party. But he could only distract me from Madison for so long. Then I had to go look for her. Moth to the flame.

88888888

The assholes from Kappa Lambda Gamma had drugged Madison and done things I didn't even want to think about to her. She didn't look bitchy and glamorous when I found her in their room. She looked vulnerable. She still had her dress on but she looked stripped. Raw. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Makeup smeared. Hair askew.

I covered her as best I could and went after the boys. I don't know what the hell I thought I was going to do if I caught up to them. It wasn't like I had Madison's powers to move things with my mind or even Queenie's human voodoo doll ability. All I knew was they'd done something really shitty and I didn't want them to get away with it.

The bus was already moving by the time I got outside. They were going to get away.

Then, like magic. Madison was there. Who knows? She might have used witchcraft to teleport beside me. She could move things with her mind. Who's to say she couldn't move herself?

And with a flick of her wrist the bus flipped. And flipped again. An explosion rocked the ground we stood on. Screams split the silence. They were awful people but I wasn't sure even they deserved to die in a fire. I wanted to help. Besides, Kyle was also in that bus. He definitely hadn't earned Madison's wrath.

Madison grabbed my hand before I could give any real thought to a rescue attempt. Sirens blared from nearby. Help was on the way. The only choice we had was to run.

88888888

Revenge always seems so sweet in fiction. I thought I wanted it. An impulsive decision to fuck a boy to death didn't make me feel better. It actually made me ill. My skin crawled. Every inch of me repulsed. At him. At myself. He deserved it. There was no doubt about that. But I wasn't God. Hell, I wasn't even a graduate yet. I was just a lonely girl in a strange new world surrounded by other lonely freaks. Why had I decided I should be the one to mete out justice? What the fuck was wrong with me?

My tears blended seamlessly with the scalding water sluicing over my body. I'd dry heaved twice. I was contemplating a third time when the bathroom door suddenly crashed open.

I barely had time to look up to see what was happening when the shower curtain was drawn back and I was face to face with Madison. "Where the hell have you been?"

I couldn't answer her. All I could think was. Towel, please God someone hand me a towel. My mouth gaped open. I squeezed one arm across my breasts and put my other hand over my crotch.

"It's tits and a vag, Zoe. Nothing I haven't seen..." she smirked. "Or played with many times before. No need to be shy."

"Hey!" I jerked backward when she reached toward me. "Back off."

"Don't be such a prude." she actually pouted. Bottom lip turned downward. "You're no fun."

"I'm not talking to you while I'm naked in the shower. Get out of here."

"Don't be a bitch. I don't want to be alone. You know the choices around here. You're my new bestie. Dry off and get your ass out here." She waggled her fingers at me. "I stole a bottle of Patron from Fiona's stash. I need a drinking partner."

"You're crazy. Do you want her to bounce you off the wall again? Go put it back."

"Not a chance. I survived hell night. I've earned a drunk night."

I sighed and pointedly stared at her hand which was still holding the shower curtain open. "Fine. give me five minutes."

"You have two." She released the curtain and turned to leave.

I was reaching to turn the water off when the curtain opened again.

"Madison!"

She was almost at the door. She'd used her powers to open the curtain this time. A mischievous smile toyed with the corners of her full mouth. "Relax. I was just curious."

"Curious about what?"

"You're the black widow. I wanted to see if anything looked... I don't know. Out of the ordinary."

Part of me wanted to tell her to get out again. The other part of me couldn't deny my own curiosity. "Well, do I look normal?"

"No." She winked and made a hasty retreat.

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled as the door closed between us.

"Get your cute ass out here and find out." she yelled back.

* * *

More to come.

This should be a two part one shot. If things go well the final part will be up by Sunday night.

Thanks for reading. Comments are always sincerely appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Am I open to a strange and unexpected love? Is this what Nan was talking about? The questions flitted through my head as I hurried to dry myself off.

I swallowed back a lump of fear mixed with anticipation. I made sure the towel was as secured as I could possibly make it before stepping out of the bathroom and into Madison's lion's den. She'd been a very busy girl. The Patron sat in a silver ice bucket surrounded by about 30 lime wedges, a dozen shot glasses, and a shaker of salt.

She set down the long knife she'd been slicing the limes with and clucked her tongue. "C'mere."

"Mind if I get dressed first?"

Dark lined green eyes grew darker. She'd started without me. The buzz was hitting her. "I do actually." she said. You could lose the towel. I could get rid of this shirt and the shorts."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I wasn't trying for funny, Zoe." Her pink tongue slowly emerged, sweeping from one corner of her mouth to the other.

God, she had amazing lips. Her mouth was so wide. How long would it take for my tongue to follow where hers had just been? My body's reaction to her was a pleasant and scary surprise. I'd never given much thought to other girls. I was brought up to look at boys and like them. Nothing else popped up on my radar. It was like I had on blinders. Until now.

Her hands moved to the fly of her shorts. Unbuttoned, unzipped and sliding from her hips. Past her long, silky smooth legs and into her hands.

"Ma-ma-Madison what are you doing?" I stammered as she came toward me.

"You wanted something to wear. Try these." She held the shorts out to me.

I don't know if I was getting a contact high from the tequila in her system or just caught up in the magic that is Madison. For whatever reason I took the shorts and slipped them on. There was something delectably wicked and sexy about wearing the same shorts she'd just had on moments before.

Her top came off next. She offered it. I took it and pulled it over my head. Neither of us spoke. I let the towel fall.

She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. She seemed as comfortable wearing only her leopard print bra and hip hugger panties as if she was wearing a dress and pumps. "Much better." Her eyes crinkled and dimples dotted her cheeks when she flashed the movie star smile. "You have a decent body. You shouldn't hide it in those shapeless black dresses."

She took a step backward and gestured toward the bottle. "Ever had a shiver shot?"

"A what?"

"I'll take that as a no." The cocky smile was back. She poured a shot then slipped the small glass between her breasts. Her bra held it in place. Her pointer finger touched on a spot near the pulse in her neck then slowly worked its way up behind her ear. "I get the shivers. You get the shot. Now, lick."

"No." I laughed. I thought she was kidding at first.

The pout was back. She cocked her head and shook the salt shaker in my direction. "C'mon. We've both been through some serious shit. We could use a little fun."

"What's fun about licking another girl?"

She laughed so hard the booze between her breasts spilled. The glass tumbled out and hit the floor between us. It was thick glass. It didn't break.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe you just said that. You have so much to learn, Zoe. What's fun about licking another girl? Honestly. Does that mean you want me to show you?"

A blush crept up my cheeks. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Uh huh." she stretched the sound out as she ran her fingers through the tequila dripping down her torso. "Such a waste." She brought her fingers to her mouth. Her tongue licked the digits slowly. "Sure you don't want a taste?"

I did. I just couldn't admit it right that second. "I think I'd like that shot now."

She dragged her toe through the small puddle on the floor. Then nudged the glass to the side. "You just spilled yours all over me and this floor. I don't know if you deserve another. I should make you lick it up."

"Don't be such a bitch."

"Oh, all right." She huffed and turned to pour two more shots. "This time no complaining. Just do as I say. Got it?"

"Okay." I started to reach for the shot but she shook her head.

"Not so fast. Let me show you how it's done." She hooked her finger in the neckline of the shirt she'd just given me and pulled it aside to give herself better access to my chest. Her soft tongue tickled as it gradually worked its ways up to my neck. She pulled back a moment and poured a sprinkle of salt where her tongue had just been. The second lick was more determined than the first. Her tongue and lips both trailing against my hot skin.

Her fingers grasped my chin. "Open your mouth." she drawled. I was too shocked to do anything but follow her commands. She put a sour lime wedge between my lips. She downed the Patron then pressed her mouth to mine. Her own teeth biting into the wedge causing the juice to explode in our mouths.

"How did you like the shiver shot?" she asked about a minute later when she finally backed away.

My tongue was too busy licking the taste of her and the lime off my own lips to answer her.

"I'm guessing you liked it just fine. Now, it's my turn." She slid the new glass between her cleavage. "Lick."

I still don't know why I did it. I just did it. I took three strides forward and repeated what she'd just done to me. I licked from her neck to back behind her ear. Gooseflesh spread along her skin. Her breath caught. I don't think she expected me to go through with it.

I took the salt and watched the tiny white grains fall in what seemed like slow motion. Some bounced off and others stuck to her soft skin. I brought my mouth against the salty trail. I sucked and nibbled just like she had done.

"Fuck." Madison hissed when I swirled my tongue against the soft spot between her shoulder and neck.

I smiled as my tongue continued to climb. It felt good to have power over her for a change. I kept up the contact as I worked my way back down until I reached the lip of the shot glass between her breasts. I sealed my lips over the top and snapped my head back.

The liquor burned it's way past my tongue and down my throat. I was lost in the taste and sensations until I felt her lips crashing against mine. Her tongue thrust the lime forward into my mouth.

I bit and sucked.

Madison's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to her. The length of her spreading a heat from my lips to my toes.

With my eyes closed and the sensations taking over I thought about Charlie. How his hands felt. The way he smelled. The sounds he made as we moved and melted together.

Then the other sounds. The blood.

"Woah." I pulled away as she tried to hold on. "Wait. What are we doing?"

"I don't know about you but I was getting wet."

"This isn't a joke. I could kill you."

"For what? Making you wanna try the bi? It's not a big deal. All the lines are blurred now. It's just one night. Go with it."

"No." I backed further away when she came closer. "I mean literally kill you. Did you forget about my curse?"

"I didn't forget, but I have powers of my own. I can take care of myself. If your vag starts to strangle me I'll toss you out a window."

"Nice."

"Relax. I was kidding. But on a serious note I think we'll be okay. I have a theory. Did you love your boyfriend?"

"Of course I did." I snapped at her. Who asks someone a question like that?

"Good. Then maybe that means the curse only goes into effect if you're with someone you love."

"Oh, _that's_ comforting."

"It is actually. Think about it. You don't love me, right?"

I shook my head. "Definitely not. As a matter of fact you're really pissing me off. I'm not even sure I like you."

"Oh, yeah. That's exactly what those pointy nipples of yours mean under my shirt. You don't like me at all." she was smirking again.

"I don't have to love the person to kill them. It works with hate and contempt too. If I were you I'd back off."

She narrowed her eyes. Hands back on those hips. Eyes full of defiance and challenge. The pose seemed to be one of her favorites. Truth be told it was fast becoming one of mine too in spite of myself.

"How do you know you can kill because of hate?"

Shit. I could do nothing but stare back at her. I was the one who'd let it slip. She hadn't been the least bit curious and now I'd thrown my secret right in front of her.

"Out with it, Zoe. Where were you earlier? What were you up to?"

"I want another shot."

For a moment she seemed at war with herself. Should she keep pressuring me for answers or get me drunk and pressure me for something else.

"Okay, body shot this time. You up for it?"

I nodded. Anything so I didn't have to think or talk about what went on at the hospital a little while ago.

She grabbed the bottle, the bowl of limes, and the salt and carried them to the table beside the bed. "Lie down."

"I said _I_ wanted a shot."

"Don't worry. You'll get your turn."

I lie back and closed my eyes. Bad idea. The scene from the hospital was etched on my lids. I started to get up but Madison was on me quickly. Each of her knees suddenly hugging my hips.

She leaned forward and her long soft hair closed around my head like curtains.

"Madi-" my words were cut off as she slid another lime between my lips.

"Hold still." she whispered as she lowered her head. She caught the hem of my shirt and pushed it up just under my breasts. Her breath tickling me and heating my insides. Then cooling me off with a big splash of tequila trailing from my sternum to just above the shorts. She let a little pool gather in my belly button.

"That tickles."

"Hold still on your own or I can use my powers to keep you in place."

I swallowed hard. The idea of being forced scared the hell out of me. "Okay. I'm not moving."

"Well, that won't last." she said before dipping her head and licking along the underside of my breasts. It tickled more than the dripping tequila but I managed to keep still. The salt soon followed. Then her tongue again. My nipples tightening. Every part of me awake to her touch and tongue.

She drew her tongue through the trail of Patron to the small puddle. Her tongue flicking in and out until it was impossible for me not to move. "You'll pay for that, Zoe." She drew herself up on all fours and climbed back up to suck the lime from my lips.

I heard myself whimper as she backed away much too soon. I sat up panting. "Why did you stop?"

"My turn." she lay back. Her plump lips spreading in a welcoming grin. She took the bottle and poured a splash onto her belly button. Her index finger drew an "X" on her flat belly. "Lick the spot."

I did. Several times.

* * *

88888888

Thanks so much reading and for the comments, follows, and favs. This was a blast to write and I'm happy to say the latest ep w/the zoe, kyle, madison threesome has given me some ideas for a sequel. Anyone interested?

Thanks to B for the beta assist. Your reward shall be a Madison/Cordelia fic (hopefully in the near future.)

Thanks to crimes for the writing suggestion and the super inspiring photo manips. I bow to your awesomness. :)

To CBLG, just cause you make everything groovy.


End file.
